


Protect and Serve

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, soft nesta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Nesta just needs to make sure Cassian is okay.  || Nesta having nightmares about Cassian and needing to ensure he's doing fine.





	Protect and Serve

**Prompt:**  Inspired by this [post](http://mywritingbox.tumblr.com/post/169130590761/highladyofdreamcourt-after-the-war-cassian-would). This would take place after  _[Till the Darkness Dies](http://mywritingbox.tumblr.com/post/166731592931/till-the-darkness-dies-nessian)._

 

* * *

 

It had started gradually.

Cassian pretended not to notice.

He didn’t want to push her. Knowing Nesta, she would never actually speak of it if he did. So, Cassian pretended not to notice her brief little nightly trips to his bedroom, but oh, he noticed alright. He noticed how she’d come, pause in front of his door for a moment then leave again.

Their relationship had shifted in the past few weeks, something everyone had annoyingly picked up on and grinned about despite Nesta’s very specific death threats. She was very private about their relationship and preferred to keep things at a steady pace which Cassian didn’t mind, they would go as slowly and be as private as she needed.

This new habit of hers however, this was starting to make Cassian think  _other_  things. Did she want to move forward with their relationship? Was there something else bothering her? He liked to pride himself on knowing Nesta’s needs but for once, he wasn’t sure and this worried him.

The two of them now resided in the House of Wind. Cassian had taken to sleeping there after Nesta had asked to move back for peace of mind and privacy (so she explained). He would fly her down in the mornings when she wanted to rejoin the group or spend his free time with her up there or anywhere else around Velaris she wanted to go. He didn’t care where, as long as the two of them spent the time together. Being in the House of Wind alone gave them time to just thrive together.

Their rooms were only a few doors apart and Cassian felt her whenever she moved, knew her scent when she came close.

The first time she had hovered a few feet away from his door, Cassian had gotten up, worried. He waited, ready to open the door should she knock but she never did. Just as he would put his hand around the knob, she’d leave. He had stuck his head out afterwards and peeked curiously, only to find her closing her bedroom door with a firm  _click_.

It took two more nights of her doing this for him to open the door.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her quietly. She shook her head.

“Nothing. I -- I’m just checking on you.” she replied, her brows furrowed and lips frowning.

Cassian leaned against the doorframe and gave her a curious look. “Why? Nothing’s wrong with me, Nes.”

Nesta looked at him and hesitantly reached out a hand, placing it over his heart. Cassian’s hand rested over hers almost immediately, naturally.

“You’re fine?” she asked him in a hushed tone.

“I’m fine, Nes.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

She gave him a small, timid smile then pulled back, leaving him standing confused in the doorway as she walked back to her room. Any mention of it the next morning fell on deaf ears. She’d ignore him and move on to discuss something else so Cassian left it alone.

But her behavior continued.

It would be the middle of the night and he’d jolt awake, feeling her stand outside his door, never knocking, never coming in. Just standing outside the door until he opened it to find her face scrunched up in worry.

“Do you want to come in, Nes?” he asked her quietly, the fifth night, and she shook her head.

“No...no. I’m just…”

“Checking on me?” he finished with a quirked brow and Nesta bit her lip, her hands fisting in her sleeping gown.

“I’m... _sorry_.” she said through gritted teeth. But it wasn’t in anger, it was in discomfort and Cassian immediately opened his arms, an invitation. Nesta stilled for a moment then melted into him, her hands slowly coming to wrap around his back, careful of his wings, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart.” he said, kissing the top of her head. “I’m worried about  _you_  actually...Anything you want to talk about? Anything I can do?”

She silently pulled back, the frown back on her face and her hands back at her sides. Cassian struggled not to wrap himself around her. He both loved that she was slowly starting to show more of her vulnerable side to him and hated that he couldn’t just pour every ounce of love he had in her lest she get overwhelmed.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.” she muttered and he gave her a small smile.

“I’m fine, Nesta. Nothing’s wrong with me, okay? You sure you’re alright?”

She nodded then silently turned and walked back towards her room. Cassian watched after her, his worry increasing by the minute. Nesta met his gaze from down the hall, gave him another small smile then slipped in the room and locked the door.

It was the next night that Cassian knew things had shifted.

His eyes flew open and he froze when he felt a body slip under the sheets next to him.

“Nesta?”

“I’m sorry.” she mumbled, a hand rubbing an eye as she looked down at him. “Can I stay?”

Cassian made to sit up but she gently pushed him back down, a hand running down his chest then slid back up to rest over his heart. She met his gaze.

“I can’t sleep. Can I stay?” she whispered again and Cassian’s heart clenched.

“Of course, Nesta. You know this room is yours as it’s mine.”

He watched her swallow and then before he knew what was happening, Nesta had crawled on top of him, wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

Cassian’s brows furrowed as he felt her tremble against him, her fingers gripping his shirt and he wrapped an arm around her waist while the other rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“You have to tell me what’s the matter, sweetheart.” he said quietly, tilting his head to glance at her then gently kissing her forehead. “What’s been going on the past few nights?”

It was silent for a few minutes but he could feel her heartbeat against his, the grip on his shirt still tight.

“I...I get nightmares about you. Then I can’t sleep.” she said in one small breath.

His arm tightened around her. “I’m sorry about that. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. I just want to keep you safe.” she mumbled into his neck and the corner of his mouth lifted.

“Yeah? Is that why you keep coming to check on me?”

“Mm.” was her response then she lifted her head up to meet his eyes, a look of concern in them. “Is...is that okay? Is this okay?”

Cassian gave her a soft smile. “More than okay, sweetheart. I am yours, Nes. You don’t need permission to come to me.”

He watched as she took in his words with furrowed brows, her lip trembling slightly then she closed her eyes, her head resting in the crook of his neck again.

“I am yours and you are mine.” she said softly and he smiled, hugging her closer.

“Till the darkness dies, sweetheart.” he replied and felt her stiffen. Nesta’s head shot up and she locked eyes with him again, a storm raging in her gaze.

“That’s what my nightmares are about.” she whispered. “You get hurt and then you die.”

The hand that wasn’t wrapped around her waist came up, his thumb lightly caressing her face. “I’m not dying, Nesta. I’m right here.”

“Two times.” she replied and the storm that had been raging in her gaze, softened.

“What?”

“Two times I’ve had to watch you almost die.” Nesta continued. “I don’t want to watch it happening in my dreams too. Stop trying to die.”

“I don’t do it on purpose.” he replied with a chuckle and she scowled at him.

“You said you wanted time. Give me that time.” she said quietly, a plea in her tone. “Stop trying to die.”

Cassian gave her another soft smile and leaned in to kiss her lips gently. “I’ll do my best not to die on purpose.”

Nesta looked at him, bringing her knuckles to gently run down his face and she leaned up, placing a chaste kiss to his lips in return. “Okay.” she whispered. She slid down slightly, her head now resting right above his heart, his heartbeat her calming lullaby. Cassian’s arms tightened around her and then his wings draped over them.

“Comfortable?” he asked and Nesta tightened her grip on him.

“Very.”

“I’m glad, since you’ll be sharing this room with me from now on.”

She lifted her head and raised a brow. “Am I?”

“Don’t you need to keep me safe?” he asked, his eyes widening childishly.

“The overgrown bat wants to be protected?” she asked with a light laugh.

“You protect and I serve.” Cassian replied with a grin.

Nesta gave him a small smile then chuckled, her head back to resting on his chest and it was peaceful...all for a moment.

She stiffened, her head shooting back up.

“Is that --”

“Yes, it’s my boner, Nesta.” he said with a snort and Nesta rested her forehead on his chest, cheeks heated.

“Unnecessary.”

“I was asleep and now the woman I love and am insanely attracted to is straddling me in bed. It is  _very_  necessary.” he replied with a light laugh, squeezing his arm around her. “You should be flattered.”

Nesta pinched him, breathing out a laugh and Cassian grinned.

“Pinching me won’t make my boner go away, sweetheart.” he teased. “However, I can think of quite a few other ways to make that happen.”

Nesta chuckled then pulled back, meeting his gaze. “So can I.” she replied in a soft voice.

Cassian watched her and Nesta watched him as she slid down slowly, every inch of her lower body touching his. Cassian’s breath hitched -- she was resting right on him and her hands were sliding down. They had slipped under his nightshirt and skimmed over his stomach then slid down towards his sides and lower back. He wasn’t sure exactly what she would do but knowing Nesta it wouldn’t --

He let out yelp as both her fists collided right where his kidneys would be and he was viciously reminded that Nesta was a lot stronger than she gave herself credit for. Cassian was positive there would be bruising.

“ _Very unnecessary_.” he wheezed but Nesta only gave him a small smile and rested her head once more over his heartbeat, making herself comfortable.

“Go to sleep, Cassian.”

“I’m in pain.”

“You’re fine. I’m protecting you.”

“Some protection this is.”

“There are other parts I can aim for.”

“...I’m fine.”

She chuckled and lifted her head, leaning in to kiss him softly once more. “Am I still welcome to move into your room?”

Cassian narrowed his eyes playfully at her, his sides still faintly throbbing and his boner definitely not as present as before. Nesta gave him a coy smile and he let out a long-suffering sigh that had her chuckling again.

“It depends. Are you going to keep your hands to yourself?” he asked and Nesta arched a brow.

“That depends. Do  _you_  want me to keep my hands to myself?”

Cassian pursed his lips. This woman. “That also depends. Are you going to punch me again?”

“Again, that depends.” she replied, a smile on her lips. “Are you going to act like a horny teenager all the time?”

“I can’t help it. You’re devastatingly beautiful.” he replied, shrugging his shoulders and she rolled her eyes. “You bring out the horny teenager in me, sweetheart.”

“And they say romance is dead.” Nesta replied with a snort and Cassian laughed, pulling her up and hugging her closer to him. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, smiling to herself.

“No more hanging out in front of my door. You can watch me in my sleep from a front row seat.”

“Go to sleep, Cassian.”

“Do I get a kiss?”

“No.”

“But I want a kiss.”

“Don’t die and tomorrow morning you can get one.”

It went quiet then, Cassian smiling foolishly as the woman he loved wrapped herself around him. He could bring her peace and comfort and she gave him a reason to live.

However, this wouldn’t stop him from taking advantage of his situation as much as possible.

“...If I manage not to die for two days in a row, do I get to touch your boob?”

Cassian was once again quickly reminded that, he really shouldn’t push his luck more than once with Nesta. Nightmares or no, his girl had a mean ass swing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
